


Brain Storm

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [79]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BAFTA Awards, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Meta, Pre-The Final Problem, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: If you run out of plot ideas for your jumped-up fan fiction, for God's sake SAY SO.





	Brain Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #17: **Going Gothic: Gothic novels/Romance – a popular source of entertainment! Incorporate this genre somehow into your work today, or even create your own bit of gothic fiction! Bonus point if you go extra cheesy..**

"Okay okay I've got it. _Jane Eyre_ meets _Castle of Otranto_ , updated."

"Dark houses? Storms? Portraits with bleeding eyes?"

"Yes!"

"I love it! And mysterious islands, and madhouses –"

"And crazy wives locked away who set fires!"

"Wives? No no, a long-lost _sister_!"

"Oh my GOD I love it! And she's locked up because she' so much smarter than the two men that she went mad cos women can't handle that, everyone knows that!"

"And she has brain fever–"

"No no even better, she's GAY! Like Moriarty – and we'll have him in a flashback groping his bodyguards or something. We're so brave making all our baddies gay! …Oh fucking hell we'll need a black or something if we want a BAFTA nod this year, bloody rule. …Okay okay, the asylum director is Pakistani, and she kills him."

"There you go!"

"Oh oh OH! And it's HER fault Sherlock's dog died! She killed the dog –"

"No no no even better, he remembers a dog but it was his _best friend_ and she drowned him!"

"And his bones are still there cos his parents never went looking for him–"

"And she sends a drone and they both have to jump out the window with a big explosion behind them like an action film!"

"This episode is gonna be the BEST!"


End file.
